The Dark Child Saga
by Android 17
Summary: A child is born with a very bad power, yet no one knows about it....yet....


Dark Child Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
The day had turned pitch black. Thunder and lightning surrounded the enraged boy. Evil had finally taken control of his body. His evil mind had taken over his pure heart. No longer would happiness come from the heart of the boy, only evil from his twisted mind. Black swirls had now engulfed the boy. The blood stained red lightning started to strike the helpless ground. The legend had been true all along, that a child pure of heart would receive the mind of the devil. Was this true? Who could stop this?  
  
It was a nice fall day when Shimi went into labor. Shimi was too weak to go to the hospital. Her child was to be born there in their home. The father was unknown, most people didn't even know if there even was a father, but it was obvious that there was one. Shimi's mother was helping the doctor with the delivery. Mila was Shimi's mother. She was a ver wise and strong woman. Mila had aided many others with childbirth, so this wasn't her first time doing this. Shimi was having difficulty since this was her first child. She was in a lot of pain. Mila tried calming her down as much as possible. The doctor kept telling her to keep pushing. Shimi screamed in pain, but all her hard work finally paid off. It was a very healthy boy. The doctor examined the child while Mila checked on her daughter. The small boy was healthy and wrapped up and given to his mother. Shimi named her son Raven because he had rather long black hair, and those miscevious raven eyes. All of the sudden Shimi lost her grip on Raven. The doctor quickly caught the child and placed him in his crib. He ran to check on Shimi, Mila began to cry. Shimi had died. The doctor was shocked because Shimi had been so healthy and did great with the delivery.   
  
10 years later....  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Were are you!" Said Chici. "I'm right here mom." Said Gohan. "Hurry up, you're going to miss class." Said Chichi. "Mom, the University is closed today." Said Gohan. "Oh why didn't you say so."(Said Chici with a smile). "Goten! Goten! Get up. You're going to miss school!" Goten was fast asleep in his bed. "GOTEN!" Goten fell out of his bed from the yell form his mother. "Ugh, (yawning) mom." Said Goten. "Don't MOM me!" "Get your lazy butt out of that bed NOW!" "I swear, Goku spoils you too much with fighting." "But mom, it's Saturday." Said Goten. "O-h Yeah. I can't believe I forgot." (Said Chici with an embarrassed smile). (Knocking) "Who is it?" Said Chici. "It's me....Trunks." (Chici opens the door and Screams).  
  
Suddenly a small mouse ran across the floor. "KILL IT NOW! KILL IT GOHAN! WHY DON'T YOU TRUN SUPER SAYAIN AND KILL THAT DIRTY RAT! FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY KILL IT GOHAN!" Chici was in a state of panic. She couldn't think straight. Trunks picked up the little mouse and let it go outside. "Ugh, I hate those little piece's of crap!" Said Chici in a startled voice. "Goten, Trunks is here!" All of a sudden Goten came running already dressed and ready to go. "You mean to tell me that you will get dressed that fast to go out with you friends and yet you won't bother to try to get up when I call YOU!" "Ah, no mom, it's just that we were going to go to the cavern. We have to hurry cause Raven is already waiting for us there." "Well I am going to see what Videl is doing." Said Gohan. "Ok, you guys better be back in time for dinner. I am not going to be working all afternoon on this food and not have any of you come and eat it! If you see that LAZY father of yours tell him to come and eat also!" Goten was on his way to the dark cavern, while Gohan is going to visit Videl. Meanwhile Chici is as usual working hard on food for only herself and father.   
  
"Hey Goten, guess what I heard." Said Trunks. "What did you hear?" Responded Goten. "Well, I heard from Oolong that Raven has learned a move. I heard it's a good move. That It took him a month to learn and two months to perfect it. I'm going to ask him to teach it to me. Maybe I'll learn it easier, who knows right?" "Right, I'll also ask, I'm going to learn it faster than you will!" Said Goten with a smile. The two Sayains continue on their way to the cavern. Meanwhile Raven is already at the cavern. Raven is an extraordinary child; he has strange powers that exceed most child fighter's power. Except for Goten and Trunks since they are sons of two of the most powerful Sayains in the universe.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
